


Secretary Knows

by Anonymous



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Early in Canon, F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Izu is everything Aruto has ever wanted in a girl, and one day he just can't resist asking for a kiss.
Relationships: Hiden Aruto/Izu
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	Secretary Knows

Aruto felt like he was starting to adjust to the job. A few months in, running a company wasn't nearly as hard as he thought. Talk to a couple of clients, deliver some humagear as PR, tidy up if they started to act out. With the Zero-One suit it was easy. Most things he'd expected to have to deal with it turned out he was paying other people to do. Hiden was set up to practically run itself as long as the humagear stayed in line. He was practically getting paid a fortune for doing nothing.

He didn't even have to think about how to handle most of the humagear cases. Whatever problem came up, Izu seemed to have the perfect answer for. She was the perfect secretary; keeping his schedules and fixing all of his problems.

On top of that, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Sure, she was a humagear, but that didn't change anything. It was as if she'd been designed with his perfect girl in mind. The perfect height, body, hair, face. Sometimes he wondered if him and his grandfather just had the exact same taste in girls.

It was a slow day. No humagears to be delivered or meetings to be attended. No wild news spins or a humagear going rogue. He'd spent most the day in the bottom area of the office, or maybe it classed as a workshop, playing on his phone with Izu watching over him.

Occasionally, he'd put the phone down and just watch her. Taking in the idea that on top of her perfection she was his secretary. All his. As long as he ran Hiden, she had been left to him.

"Hey Izu," She looked round at the sound of her name and the sight of her almost made Aruto second guess the idea but he persisted. "Would you kiss me?"  
"Of course."  
Just like that! Not a second's hesitation. He stood up, tucking the chair away and straightening out his hoodie as she approached him. She didn't wait, and leaned right in and kissed him.

He'd expected just a quick peck, a chaste kiss of unknowing. Maybe she would have misinterpreted the situation, maybe she would be as nervous as him.

Instead her mouth full-on locked on his. Her plush lips pressing to his own, tongue pressed against them. He'd kissed a couple of girls before, but none showed the confidence of Izu.

The kiss broke before Aruto could even process enough to kiss back. A sense of loss filling him, of the terrible mistake he'd made in missing that chance.

But Izu lingered and in that second he caught her lips again, kissing her as she had kissed him. She was only caught off guard for a second before she was returning it again. She was a far better kisser than any of those girls had been. No doubt filled with knowledge of the perfect technique. As their lips met again and again, he could feel his legs beginning to shake with pleasure.

They broke away then as he gulped down the air his lungs were desperately screaming for. The second he had it, Izu knew and kissed him again.

He couldn't resist anymore, leaning into the kiss his hand rested on her breast, squeezing it firmly through the fabric of her shirt. It was so soft. He deepened the kiss, trying to distract her as his other hand made its way up under the fabric. Her skin was so warm and soft. He groped her other breast and was shocked. So soft and perfect, the pleasant weight in his hand. Izu moaned into his mouth, leaning into the touch. Her nipple was pressed between his fingers and he closed them to pinch it. Kneading her breast, pulling and twisting her nipple along with it to draw more and more intense moans from her lips.

"President Aruto, please, be gentle," She broke away and despite how heavily they'd been kissing there wasn't a hint of breathlessness in her voice. "My body is extremely sensitive to touch."  
"Huh?"  
"Playing with my breast and kissing me is enough to leave me extremely aroused. I was designed to help you, so it's one thing I can do."  
"Ah, I see…"  
"There are other things in can do to help, President," Her hand instantly grabbed him through his pants, gently cupping his arousal in her hands. "Would you like for me to help with this?"

Aruto couldn't even think before he found himself agreeing. She grasped his arm gently, leading his hand back out from under her shirt and kissed him briefly again before sinking to her knees before him. He put his arm back to steady himself with the desk. Izu teased his pants open, hooking fingers round the sides to pull them down with his underwear, just enough to release his hardened cock.

Her perfectly painted nails wrapped around it. Stroking with such delicacy and certainty as she placed a kiss against the tip. His cock pulsed at the contact and he couldn't help pushing closer to her lips. They parted only slightly, tongue gently teasing in time with her strokes. It was so much better than doing it himself. She was so much better than he'd imagined. He'd imagined her timid and unknowing, maybe she wouldn't even be equipped to deal with sex, but Hiden had gone above and beyond with their humagears.

She took him in, sucking the head confidently with her tongue soft on the underside. The speed of her hand quickening but setting the pace as with each stroke of it she brought him in more. Her skill was perfect, her teeth never a threat to his pleasure. She showed no resistance as he entered her throat, not even changing her pace. She took all of him gladly. A hum in her throat as she did, sending so much pleasure through him.

When she'd taken him all and her hand released him she stopped for a second, before swallowing around him and pulling off. He was suddenly cold without the joy of her mouth. His cock solid and soaked in her spit. They'd really thought of everything. He stared at her, her face still perfect but her lips wet and shiny, more beautiful than ever.

"Izu," How he wanted to lean down and kiss her again. He almost did but before he could move her mouth was back around his cock, taking him right back all the way in. The sudden return of the wet heat feeling like a miracle. She gave him no time to adjust as she rapidly bobbed her head.

He was so close. He hadn't even realized how loud he was moaning.

Aruto laced his fingers through her hair, trying to slow her pace.  
"Izu, please, just wait a minute," instantly at his command, she stopped and pulled off.  
"President Aruto?" She looked up at him, her large eyes enchanting him. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He let his fingers slip from her hair, moving to cup her face as he knelt down by her. When their eyes were level, he didn't show a moment's hesitation in kissing her.

Then kissing her again and again, their mouths opening more with every meeting of their lips. Sucking on each other's lips and tongues as he gently pushed her back till she lay flat on the floor with him flat against her. Her breasts pressed against his chest, his knee falling between her legs.

Finally they broke and he could hold back no longer. He set about removing all the layers of clothes, her helping just as frantically in getting them off. Dropping her top and ribbon beneath her. Lying back down on them, top-half naked and raising her legs up for Aruto to continue the job. He threw her boots aside and hooked his fingers on the waist band of her skirt, pulling it off first. He dropped it to the side and looked at her lying back before him. Her body beautiful and perfect. Not a mark to be seen. No scars or anything to surprise him. It was something no human would ever be, but didn't it make her as unique as any human? A lack of such things being what made her stand out all the more.

He stroked her legs, feeling the material of her leggings. They were all that was left between him and what was a great unknown. He'd never had sex. He didn't know what to expect when having sex with a humagear. All he knew was he wanted Izu. She was his but he wanted to make her his.

He gulped down the last of his anxiety and started to peel the leggings off her, revealing more of her perfect skin inch by inch. She was perfectly hairless, making him feel a bit self conscious at his own lack of grooming. Did their humagear creation tools go into such detail he wondered? Could customers set a preference on such things? Without thinking he leaned down to press a kiss just below her navel.

He peeled the leggings the rest of the way off, feeling her soft legs gently as he did. Taking moments to stroke her inner thighs and try to excite her. Finally, he cast them aside with the rest and Izu propped herself up on her elbows to look at him.

"Your Grandfather made sure it worked exactly like a regular human vagina," she parted her soft lips with her long delicate fingers, displaying herself for him. Aruto hadn't seen a vagina in person before but it definitely looked about how he'd expected. Soft and pink, a slight shine of wetness between the folds.

"You can touch it, president Aruto," He could hear a slight breathiness in her voice. Her hips twitched up as his hand came closer, trying to meet him. His fingers traced around the opening, slicking themselves with her wetness. It was warm. He traced around her folds, slowly experiencing them. He followed them up till his fingers traced her clit and she bucked at him again. He lingered on that spot. He rubbed it and took in the little twitches, the way her simulated breathing changed.

He brought himself in close and kissed it, a moan quickly escaping Izu's soft lips. His tongue flicked over it and again she moaned. He could taste her, and he couldn't quite place the taste but it felt almost human. How any human should taste. Clearly his grandfather had put a lot of work into his creation.

He licked up from her entrance to her clit before locking his lips on it, sucking and flicking it with his tongue. Out the corner of his eye, he could see her legs twitching.  
"President Aruto…"  
He could become addicted to her like this. He could stay like this, pleasuring the woman he loved with his mouth. Tasting her and covering her sex with kisses. Treating her clit as if the moans it drew were the only water he'd ever known.

When he pulled away his chin felt as though it were dripping with her.

He pushed his fingers inside her, slickening them with her wetness before using it to stroke his own cock. He gave it a few quick pumps, making sure he was still fully hard and covered in her. He kept eating her out as he did, not wanting to leave her untouched just because he was attending to himself in preparation. His nose was filled with her scent. Now it was all he wanted to smell. The scent of his beloved Izu.

"President Aruto, please," Izu moaned, voice quaking with pleasure as she tried to push him off. "There's lubricant in your second desk drawer, it will help."

He wasted no time in grabbing it, taking the chance to discard his own pants and underwear. He warmed the lube in his hands as he rushed back, coating his fingers in it. Immediately he put them back inside her and she moaned. Slowly thrusting them in and out. Curling them to rub against her soft wet walls. Spreading and stretching her on them, preparing her for his cock.

His cock was twitching desperately, desperate to finally be in her, neglected for far too long. He slicked himself up with the lube and lined himself up. Pushing into her made the world stop. The scent of her still fresh, the taste still lingering in his mouth. The heat and wetness of her engulfing his cock so eagerly. Her moans filling his ears with desperate repetitions of his name. Finally, lying there, his cock slowly entering her, she was no longer that picture perfect humagear. Her hair finally a mess, her face red and eyes dark with need.

He got all the way inside her with ease. It was everything he could of dreamed of. Frying all his senses. He was inside Izu. The most beautiful girl he'd ever seen and she had taken his virginity and he didn't care if he had taken hers. What mattered was that they got to have this moment.

He thrust in her, moaning her name gently. Every time he entered her, felt her move around him, it was as magical as the first. He held her hips, holding her in place to get the full strength of his thrust into her. His head was spinning with ecstasy, slowly losing focus on keeping him upright until he finally collapsed on top of her, still thrusting as she clenched around him.

Their kisses were getting more desperate and messy. He didn't care about if he was a good kisser or anything else, he just wanted to be as close to her as physically possible. To melt into her and let them become one together.

"It's safe to come inside me," She spoke just as he felt the telltale tightening in his cock. He really should of taken a condom with the lube but he'd completely pushed them aside in his haste to be with her again. "I'm perfectly capable of cleansing myself and humagear can't get pregnant so-"  
She moaned loudly, cutting herself off as he pushed all the way in, coming deep within her. She shuddered in his arms and he wondered if she would come too. Had they thought as far as humagear's pleasure? Yet another thing he had to check. He wanted to be able to make her feel as good as she made him feel. He wanted them to feel everything together.

He lay on top of her for a few minutes, lazily kissing down her neck and down to her chest. Her fingers played with his hair the entire time.

It wasn't till they heard at a knock at the door of the actual office that he pulled out, jumping up on his wobbly legs. Aruto grabbed for the tissues off the desk, cleaning himself up before he got dressed and passing the box to Izu. His cum starting to drip out of her and onto the floor.

The knock came again, getting angrier.

"Can we do it again?" Aruto whispered, not wanting whoever was out there to know what he'd done. Done in the middle of the workshop or office or whatever they counted this area as.  
"President Aruto, it's best you answer the door right now."  
"I know that bu-"  
"We can do this again any time you want as long as you attend to your duties as president."

He kissed her in response and ran for the door as she dressed herself.


End file.
